Happily Ever Laughter
by Catzrule35
Summary: From pranks to screams and a mysterious girl who tries to bribe Beetlejuice. Once again the paranormal pair have a un-normal time together full of laughter and twists that leave your head spinning.


It's a beautiful warm spring morning, the sun's ray's peek through the heavy purple curtains and trail on the small figure of Lydia Deetz as she brushes her hair looking at her mirror smiling till a knock on her door jerks her out of the silence.

"Charles: Lydia pumpkin come down for breakfast. Delia and I have to leave if we want to be in Florida by two!"

Lydia nods to herself as she gets down from her vanity chair and opens her bed room door before ascending down the stairs. As soon as she gets in the kitchen she is greeted by the smell of crackling bacon and pancakes steaming on her plate while Delia wraps her arms around Lydia making her face shove forcefully in Delia's bosom blocking out air.

"Delia: Good morning Lydia! Such a beautiful day! I made pancakes and bacon for you dear!"

Lydia, finally free out of her boa constrictor grasp smiles up at Delia as she makes her way to her seat and sits down before cutting into her soft fluffy pancake and eat as Delia and Charles chat about where they should stay in Florida. Lydia however was thinking of her ghost friend and how excited he'd be when he hears that her parents will be gone for the whole week and half of next week. Taking a big swig of the cool refreshing milk she sighs happy and full before Delia gathers the dishes and washes them.

"Lydia: Thanks for breakfast Delia. It was really good."

Delia's smile widened and enveloped Lydia in another bear hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek that made a sickening suction cup smack sound before pulling back and hums as she washes the dishes again. Lydia is stunned with a grossed out face as she rubs her cheek disgusted and gets off her chair and goes back upstairs trying hard not to shudder when she hears Delia's humming turn into singing.

Once back in her bed room Lydia smiles and looks at her red spider brooch and then sees the new outfit that she bought from the mall for an evening gown. Smirking an idea forms in her head as she fingers the silk material before putting it back and then closes the closet door before enduring Delia's bear hugs and Charles cautions for when she is home alone.

Finally they head down the drive way and Lydia is left home alone with her own bags packed to go to Netherworld with Beetlejuice. Grinning she gets her camera and closes her curtains before chanting. +  
"Lydia: Though I know I should be wary still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly hauntings I turn loose. Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!"

Meanwhile, Beetlejuice is sitting at home yawning as he watches the Netherworld's hot sun rise in the sky while a dead rooster crows announcing day time. He rolls his eyes as he stretches out before snatching a skittering beetle and pops it in his mouth crunching on it feeling juice from it ooze inside his mouth satisfying his hunger. Looking to the side at a mirror he hears his name called three times by Lydia's voice and he grins before appearing in her room standing with his arms out and smiles wide at her.

"Beetlejuice: Lydia! Thank grime you called! I was getting bored out of my mind!"

Upon saying that a board falls on his head and he glares upwards grumbling making Lydia giggle and hold her stomach as he snaps his fingers making the board disappear. She smiles at her foul friend and then hugs him making him blush and hug back a bit before she pulls away beaming.

"Lydia: Guess what! We have the Whole week to ourselves! AND half of next week to!"

Beetlejuice grins widely at her and then looks at her with barely contained excitement.

"Beetlejuice: Really?! (She nods smiling.) Yahoo!"

Lydia laughs as he jumps up and down with his arms up and he grins before grabbing her hand and her bags as she smirks before saying his name three times again and they end up at the front of the Roadhouse in Netherworld. Poopsie yaps at Lydia happily seeing the familiar human again and Monster Across The Street waves at her and she smiles waving back at them and then sees Doomie and hears his friendly beeps.

"Beetlejuice: Yeah yeah Doomie I brought your mom back like I promised I would. (Looks at Lydia.) He missed you Lyd's I thought he'd run me over flat if you weren't here to see him soon.

"Doomie: Meep meep! (He beeps agreeing and smiles as Lydia pats his hood.)"

"Lydia: Awe don't worry Doomie I'd never leave you here without coming to see you.

"Beetlejuice: Well babes let's get this party started! (Chuckles.) Its show time!

(Commercial break and Author is having tea and cookies.) AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! Review below and more chapters will come!


End file.
